memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Relative
Relatives or family members were typically an blood- or non-blood related member of a family that an individual was not directly related to. ( ) According to Phlox, "Denobulans take great pleasure in bequeathing their belongings to far-flung relatives." ( ) While visiting 1996 Earth, Kathryn Janeway claimed "I don't know what my relatives were doing this far back in history." ( ) When Sergey Rozhenko contacted the Klingon High Command regarding the fostering of Worf, he was told that Worf had no living relatives. ( ) While investigating Simon Tarses as a possible Romulan collaborator, Worf requested of Ensign Kellogg to get him a "list of all relatives, known associates and especially old school friends." ( ) William Riker, surgically altered to appear Bajoran, posed as one of Ro Laren's relatives during a covert mission against the Maquis in 2370. ( ) When Harry Kim, who was led to believe he was half-Taresian, arrived at his believed homeworld, he inquired as to whether he could find out if he had any relatives there. ( ) Relatives * List of relatives ** Charlie Evan's relatives ( ) ** Pardek's relatives ( ) * List of fictional relatives: ** Tommy Starnes' relatives ( ) Aunts and uncles An aunt (sometimes called "auntie") was the sister of a parent or the wife of a parent's brother, while an uncle was the brother of a parent or the husband of a parent's sister. ( , et al.) The terms could also be terms of endearment for one who helped, mentored, or encouraged someone. ( ; ) Vice Admiral J.P. Hanson commented to Jean-Luc Picard of Lieutenant Commander Shelby's drive after joining Starfleet Tactical as being the reason for "every admiral's uncle having a take on this Borg business." ( ) When Dobara, the wife of Nikolai Rozhenko, chatted with Worf, she begged him to make amends with his brother, because, she wanted Worf to consider himself her brother as well, because he was "going to be the uncle of my child." ( ) The same relationship of two people, as separated by a generation, was referred to as a great aunt (the sister or the brother's wife of a grandparent) or great uncle (the brother or the sister's wife of a grandparent). ( ) Travis Mayweather once noted that "On a cargo ship, you can't walk ten meters without running into your babysitter or a great aunt." ( ) * List of uncles and aunts ** Adele *** aunt of Jean-Luc Picard and Robert Picard ( ) **** great aunt of René Picard ( ; ) ** Archie, uncle of Malcolm and Madeline Reed ( ) ** Elrem, uncle of Kes ** Frin: *** uncle of Rom and Quark ( ) **** great uncle of Nog ** Gorad *** uncle of Rom and Quark ( ) **** great uncle of Nog ** , uncle of Harry Kim ( ) ** James T. Kirk, uncle of Peter Kirk and his two brothers ( ) ** George Samuel and Aurelan Kirk, uncle and aunt of David Marcus ** Kurn, uncle of Alexander Rozhenko ( ) ** Martha, aunt of Kathryn Janeway ( ) ** *** uncle of Dexa ( ) *** great uncle of ** , aunt of Jason Janeway ** Quark, uncle of Nog ( , et al.) ** , uncle of ( ) ** , aunt of Malcolm and Madeline Reed ( ) ** Shmullus, uncle of Danara Pel ( ) ** Carl Torres, uncle of B'Elanna Torres ( ) ** John Torres, uncle of Elizabeth, Dean and Michael Torres. ( ) ** Unnamed *** Dathan Alaris' uncle and his family ( ) *** Jeremy Aster's aunt and uncle ( ) *** Lathal Bine's aunt ( ) *** James T. Kirk's uncle ( ) *** Travis Mayweather's uncle ( ) *** Malcolm Reed's great uncle ( ) *** Riska's uncle ( ) * List of fictional uncles and aunts ** Adah, aunt created by the ( ) ** Claudia Hansen, aunt created by the "telepathic pitcher plant" ( ) ** Tom Paris considered himself the fictive "uncle" of the Reptohumanoid hatching ( ) ** Uncle Sam, fictional uncle of the United States of America. ( ; ) ** Unnamed *** Rafin's uncles ( ) *** Regina Barthalomew's uncle ( ) Cousins Cousins were two offspring who shared a common grandparent, where one cousin's parent was a sibling to the other cousin's parent. ( , et al.) * List of cousins ** Reginald Barclay with ( ) ** Harry Kim and Dennis Kim ( ) ** Peter Kirk and his two brothers with David Marcus ** Krem with Ulis ( ) ** with the Autarch ( ) ** Quark and Rom with: *** Barbo ( ) *** ( , , ) *** Kono ( ) *** Stol ( ) ** Nog with Gant ( ) ** Unnamed *** Lysia Arlin's cousin ( ) *** Neelix' cousin ( ) *** Alexander Rozhenko's cousins ( ) *** Worf's cousins ( ) * List of fictitious cousins ** Patrick Gibson with ( ) ** Gloria, Dixon Hill's cousin from Cleveland ( ) ** "Selek", Spock posing as "a humble cousin [[Sarek]'s] descended of and Sasak." ( ) Nieces and nephews A niece was the daughter of one's sibling, likewise, a nephew was the son of one's sibling. ( , et al.) * List of nieces and nephews ** Alexander Rozhenko, nephew of Kurn ( ) ** Peter Kirk, nephew of James T. Kirk ( ) ** David Marcus, nephew of George Samuel Kirk ** Nog, nephew of Quark ** René Picard, nephew of Jean-Luc Picard ( , ) ** Toral, son of Duras, nephew of B'Etor and Lursa ( ) ** An unnamed boy, nephew of ( ) External link * Category:Family